My New World
by larii e thanny
Summary: Bella fica deslumbrada ao conhecer os novos alunos de Forks High School, em especial o Edward Cullen. Ela se ver entre uma rivalidade dos irmãos Cullen por seu coração. Mas ela já fez sua escolha e seu mundo nunca mais será o mesmo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Nós apenas nos divertimos escrevendo, mas o Edward e o Emmett é nosso, certo? hahaha

**Cap. 1**

Era mais uma manhã de escuridão chuvosa em Forks. Olhei pela janela e vi que seria um longo dia. Pensei em forjar alguma doença para tentar evitar os prováveis acidentes que me aconteceriam, não existia ninguém mais azarada e desastrada que eu. Até a superfície mais plana me apresentava perigo. Mas justamente hoje tinha um teste de biologia.

Corri para o banheiro, antes que a coragem me escapasse novamente. Devido a umidade, meu cabelo parecia um feno, o prendi em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Vesti a velha calça jeans de sempre, uma blusa azul de mangas longas levemente decotada e as botas impermeáveis.

Desci para o café mal-humorada, comi rapidamente uma tigela de cereais, deixando a louça na pia para lavar mais tarde. Peguei o casaco preto que ficava pendurado atrás da porta, vesti-o, colocando o capuz para proteger o cabelo, antes que ficasse pior. Coloquei a mochila nas costas, peguei as chaves e corri para a picape, fiquei surpresa por não ter acontecido nada em essa pequena ação e quando abri a porta do carro encontrei um bilhete no banco.

_Bells, Precisei ir até a Seattle resolver um problema com o armamento da delegacia, volto em 3 dias. Desculpe por não te avisar, não queria te acordar.  
Deixei dinheiro no pote em cima da geladeira. Cuide-se.  
Com amor,  
_

_  
Charlie._

Três dias sozinha não faria muita diferença, eu e Charlie não costumávamos falar muito e éramos sempre muito silenciosos.  
Guardei o bilhete na mochila e segui com muito cuidado para a escola. Chegando lá, fui para o estacionamento quase vazio, pela hora. Mas tive uma desagradável surpresa, minha habitual vaga estava ocupada por um Volvo prata, reluzente e impecável. "Estúpido riquinho mimado!" pensei, estacionando ao lado do estúpido carro brilhante, para ver quem seria o dono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Peguei minhas coisas e corri com o maior cuidado possível para as entradas seguras e secas de Forks High School, mas foi aí que a maldita lei de Murphy me pegou. Foi tão rápido que quando vi já estava de bunda no chão. Tudo aconteceu quando pisei em um cadarço solto e pendi para frente tentando manter o equilíbrio, mas com meus problemas de coordenação acabei estatelada no chão. O pior de tudo isso? O chão estava encharcado.

Foi quando notei uma mão incrivelmente pálida estendia para mim, olhei para cima e notei dois rapazes na minha frente, o mais próximo, que mantinha a mão estendida, era mais alto que o outro, musculoso, cabelos pretos e parecia ser muito forte. Sorria para mim revelando dentes ultra brancos.  
"Oi, meu nome é Emmett Cullen. Você se machucou? Não precisa de ajuda pra se levantar?"  
Foi aí que percebi estar imóvel, hipnotizada com seus olhos em um tom de dourados, quentes, penetrantes. Segurei sua mão e ele me levantou sem o menor esforço. Só então notei detalhadamente o garoto ao lado dele, uma réplica da perfeição. Tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados em um topete desigual, sua pele igualmente branca, os olhos em um tom um pouco mais claro que o primeiro, mais envolventes, era incrivelmente charmoso, não tão musculoso quanto Emmett, mas tinha um 'q' mais atraente. Fiquei extasiada com tanta beleza. Mas de repente percebi que ainda segurava a mão do Emmett e corei sem graça.

"Oh! Obrigada. Sou Bella Swan. São novos aqui?"  
"Olá, sou Edward Cullen, muito prazer." Disse ele com uma voz calma e aconchegante. "Nos mudamos há uma semana. Meu pai é o novo médico do hospital. Viemos do Alaska... Aqueles são nossos irmãos também.' Ele apontou inseguro para três figuras esplendorosas paradas à frente da entrada da escola, mais pareciam modelos do que simples estudantes. Todos possuíam uma elegância fora do normal e tinham movimentos graciosos.

Foram se aproximando com sutileza e muito cuidado. A que estava à frente era pequena, com um sorriso simpático e divertido nos lábios. Seus cabelos curtos totalmente repicados apontando para todos os lados. Ela saltitou para minha frente.  
"Alice Cullen" disse dando-me, delicadamente, dois beijos no rosto. "Estes são Jasper e Rosalie Hale." Eles assentiram com a cabeça e eu dei um sorriso tímido.  
Rosalie possuía uma beleza de causar inveja a qualquer garota da cidade. Tinha um corpo esbelto e longos cabelos loiros que caiam delicadamente em seu rosto perfeito. Ela olhava fixamente para Emmett, mas ele não retribuía os olhares.  
Jasper era loiro, com cabelos desgrenhados, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, mas possuía os olhos mais escuros e ameaçadores que os outros. Sua estatura era mais baixa, mas ainda assim, levemente musculoso. Tinha seu charme. "Como se algum deles pudesse não ser" pensei.  
"Prazer, eu sou Bella." Estava me sentindo insignificante entre esses deuses da beleza.  
"Você é de que ano?" Emmett perguntou simpático.  
"Do 1º ano..." Estava ficando difícil de se concentrar, eles eram lindos demais para serem reais. Será que ainda estava sonhando?  
"Mas que coincidência! Eu e o Edward também somos!" disse ele dando um tapinha nas costas de Edward, que parecia distraído em seus pensamentos.  
"Hã? É, é. Mas Emmett reprovou o 1º, ano passado" disse Edward sorrindo com desdém.  
"Bom... é verdade, nem tudo é perfeito né?" Emmett sorriu envergonhado.

Eu analisava cada um deles procurando o que me intrigava, não era possível existir pessoas tão perfeitas assim. Nessa hora o sinal tocou e eu pulei assustada, quase caindo novamente, mas dessa vez foi Edward quem me segurou. Olhei fundo dentro daqueles olhos que me envolviam cada vez mais e comecei a ficar tonta.  
"Você não quer uma calça emprestada? Acho que a que tenho na bolsa deve servir!" Alice me acordou, falando animadamente.  
"Oh! Não precisa, daqui a pouco estarei seca!" disse corando novamente sem graça.  
"Não é incômodo nenhum, venha comigo!" Ela já estava me puxando e Edward parecia repreendê-la com o olhar.  
"Ok, ok. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, nos vemos por aí então..." Eu disse acenando brevemente para os outros. Emmett parecia estar se divertindo muito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Cheguei atrasada na aula e absolutamente envergonhada. A calça de Alice era de um tipo bem colado, de couro preto. Disse que não precisava, mas ela insistiu, até quase estar me vestindo.  
Quando entrei na sala, todos olharam surpresos, esse definitivamente era o tipo de roupa que eu nunca usaria. E para agravar o problema a calça rangia na sala silenciosa enquanto eu andava até o meu lugar.  
"Se revoltou com o guarda-roupa hoje Bella?" Jéssica, minha companheira de trigonometria, sempre tinha um comentário inconveniente pronto para dizer.  
"Han... Oi Jess... Ah, isso é uma longa história... Mas preciso fazer esses exercícios, tô quase levando bomba." Disse ficando interessada de repente na aula, mesmo sendo um conteúdo que eu já tinha estudado.  
As aulas passaram indistintas, pois meus pensamentos estavam naqueles intrigantes irmãos que eu havia conhecido nessa manhã. Quando vi, tocava para a última aula, a do teste de biologia.  
Entrei na sala e por um momento desejei não ter feito isso. Logo na primeira fileira de carteiras estavam Emmett e Edward. Emmett me mediu da cabeça aos pés e começou a rir, Edward deu uma cotovelada nas costas dele.  
"Que foi? Eu gostei! Ficou show Bella!" Emmett dizia mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Passei envergonhada e acabei tropeçando em sua mochila que estava no caminho, ia cair batendo a cabeça na carteira ao lado quando Edward apareceu me segurando. Seu rosto estava divertido e ele torcia os lábios tentando não sorrir.  
"Tenha mais atenção ao andar Bella." Sua voz musical me deixava hipnotizada.  
"Oh! Obrigada Edward." Me soltei de seus braços, que me seguravam firmemente e me sentei atrás dele.  
Logo o Mr. Banner chegou com o bolo de provas e eu comecei a me sentir apavorada.  
"Vamos! Sentem-se!" disse o professor mal-humorado. "Antes de começarmos os testes, quero apresentar a vocês dois novos alunos vindos do Alaska. Emmett e Edward Cullen, dêem boas-vindas para eles turma!" Não sei como esse professor consegue ser tão inconveniente.  
Emmett sorria calorosamente, mas Edward estava sem graça. Isso deixou as garotas loucas, não as culpo, é realmente muita beleza.  
Pude ouvir Jéssica sussurrar algo parecido com "Oh! Edward..." quase inaudível para mim, mas foi como se ele tivesse ouvido, pois se virou para trás nesse momento, parecendo nervoso.  
"Algum problema Edward?" perguntei confusa.  
"Tudo na mais perfeita ordem! Deve ser algum tipo de nervosismo pré-teste..." respondeu dando seu típico sorriso de tirar o fôlego.  
"Entendo, eu acho." Continuei confusa, mas no mesmo momento o Mr. Banner chegava com a prova em minha carteira.  
"Boa sorte srta. Swan. Vire-se para frente Mr. Cullen." O professor disse me entregando o teste.  
Li todas as questões com muita atenção, mas modéstia parte eu era realmente boa em biologia. Em meia hora já havia acabado. Entreguei a prova ao professor e saí da sala, me preparando para ir embora. Já estava chegando à saída quando notei alguém chamando por mim.  
Virei-me bruscamente e dei de cara com Emmett me segurando em seus braços com uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
"Nossa Bella, parece que vive em uma corda bamba! Está sempre perdendo o equilíbrio!" dizia ele rindo da minha cara.  
"Oh! Muito obrigada!" eu disse mal humorada.  
"Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la." Estava com uma cara fofa, olhos caídos, típico de um cachorro molhado querendo entrar em casa.  
"Haha, tudo bem... Enfim, foi bem no teste agora?" disse esquecendo a raiva, afinal, havia jeito possível de resistir a isso? Essa cara, os olhos, o cheiro, oh meu deus! O cheiro, nunca havia sentido algo parecido, bom, refrescante, extasiante.  
"Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar com você... Você parece ser boa em biologia, já eu..." disse parecendo envergonhado, mas a pele continha o mesmo tom pálido de antes.  
"Humm... Eu até que sou. Acho a matéria relativamente fácil." Eu disse humilde. Nesse momento percebi Edward encostado a um batente, incrivelmente lindo, como se isso fosse novidade. Mas ele estava sério e parecia bravo com Emmett.  
"E então Bella, pode me ajudar?" Emmett me acordava de meus pensamentos com um sorriso um tanto quanto convidativo.  
"Claro, claro!" não dava pra recusar ajuda a alguém tão fofo e carismático.  
"Então... passo na sua casa mais tarde?" seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Eu parei para refletir um pouco e o sinal tocou de repente, anunciando o término das aulas. Uma multidão de alunos apareceu, enchendo os corredores da escola, comentando sobre a prova e os mais diversos assuntos do dia. Olhei pelo canto do olho e vi que Edward desaparecera.  
"Sim, te espero mais tarde." Respondi sem deixar de sorrir ao ver seu rosto se iluminar.  
"Vamos Emmett!" Rosalie sibilou. Não tinha percebido que os Cullen estavam ali. Alice sorriu para mim e depois caminhou para saída com os outros com uma graciosidade incrível. Eu saí lentamente, já que a calça não permitia realizar movimentos rápidos, o que me exigia o dobro de cuidado ao andar.  
Os novos e deslumbrantes alunos da escola desviaram meus pensamentos, fazendo-me esquecer do volvo reluzente que ocupara minha vaga mais cedo. Tentei apressar os passos. O carro continuava lá e para minha surpresa os Cullen estavam ao lado dele. Edward jogava as chaves para o ar e as pegava rapidamente, parecia entediado, esperando seus irmãos se organizarem.  
Aproximei-me e abri a porta da picape com uma força desnecessária, o que me fez desequilibrar. Dei alguns passos em falso e caí. Apoiei-me com as mãos para evitar cair de cara no chão, ouvi um rangido alto, um barulho de tecido se rasgando, a calça justa da Alice.  
"Que droga!" murmurei.  
Para completar, tinha ralado minha mão no asfalto, mas por sorte, se é que tenho sorte, não estava sangrando.  
"Você está bem?" olhei para cima e vi um Edward preocupado.  
"Estou bem, obrigada." Suspirei. Ele me ajudou a levantar e quando virei seus irmãos estavam olhando para mim. Eles certamente seguravam o sorriso, pelo jeito que seus lábios se contorciam. Emmett estava bem na minha frente.  
"Como você consegue ser tão desastrada Bella?" gargalhou. "Veja só o estrago!" apontou para os fundos da calça. Corei instantaneamente e pus as mãos para cobrir o rasgão.  
"Oh Alice! Desculpe-me, eu prometo que vou dar um jeito." Costurar era minha única opção. Eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma calça nova e essa parecia ser bem cara.  
"Não se preocupe com isso Bella, eu tenho outra em igual." Disse sincera.  
"Sério?" me sentia culpada, ela estava sendo tão legal comigo e tinha me conhecido há apenas algumas horas.  
"Claro! Não fique assim, isso acontece o tempo todo."  
"Com mais freqüência comigo..." sussurrei.  
Entrei na picape e percebi que Edward ainda estava ao meu lado, esperando que eu fosse cair a qualquer momento. Ele fechou a porta para mim e deu um sorriso torto, que me deixou tonta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Saí rápido do estacionamento, envergonhada por todas as trapalhadas acontecidas hoje.  
"Eu sabia que não devia ter saído da cama, que seria um longo dia..." murmurei mal-humorada para mim mesma, estacionando o carro na frente a casa.

Entrei e fui direto ao meu quarto trocar a estúpida calça. Aproveitei e tomei banho, estava congelando. Lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo favorito, o de aroma de morango. Escovei-os e coloquei roupas secas. Outros jeans, blusa vermelha de mangas compridas, com pantufas de leãozinho.  
Peguei uma maçã e fui comendo enquanto descia os livros para esperar Emmett. Não podia esconder que preferia que fosse seu irmão me pedindo ajuda, o esplendor da beleza de cabelos cor de cobre que me causava arrepios.

Pouco tempo depois alguém batia suavemente à minha porta. A abri calmamente para não causar mais acidentes e corei instantaneamente ao ver que haviam duas figuras pálidas com os cabelos pingando, incrivelmente estonteantes. Minha boca se abriu e meu coração se portou mal. Estava com aparência abobada, parada à porta, os deixando na chuva.  
"Está se sentindo bem Bella?" Emmett zombou da minha cara.  
"É melhor fechar a boca" disse Edward com seu sorriso torto, tocando meu queixo. Seu toque me fez estremecer e corar furiosamente.  
"Bom, podemos entrar ou vamos ficar na chuva o resto da tarde?" Emmett disse sorrindo me fazendo lembrar que ainda estávamos na porta.  
"Opa! Claro. Entrem, entrem! Pegarei toalhas secas para vocês antes que fiquem doentes." Eu disse sem graça.  
Os dois começaram a gargalhar com minha fala e eu os olhei confusa.  
"Disse algo errado?" Perguntei ainda sem entender.  
"Não, não. Somos apenas fortes, não adoecemos facilmente." Emmett piscou.  
"Hm..." Olhei desconfiada.  
Edward começou a secar o cabelo de um jeito sexy, deixando os fios mais bagunçados. Emmett perguntou se podia tirar a camisa para secá-la na secadora e Edward o olhou com reprovação. Era incrível como Emmett era musculoso, seus ombros largos pareciam ainda maiores agora. Edward não ficou para trás e tirou sua camisa, revelando sua pele branca perfeitamente torneada. Corei envergonhada pelas duas figuras esplendorosas que estavam sem camisa, sentados no sofá da sala.

Comecei a ensinar Emmett, com Edward me observando atentamente.  
"Disse algo errado?" Perguntei, olhando desconfiada para Edward.  
"É que na verdade são as angiospermas que possuem frutos..." Ele disse pensativo.  
"Oh! Desculpe-me. Eu sempre as confundo, são tantos nomes..." Disse sem graça.  
"Sem problemas, você está indo muito bem! Até começo a entender a matéria..." Emmett deu seu sorriso brilhante.  
"Mas parece que Edward sabe mais biologia que eu..." Disse francamente.  
"Haha. Ele até sabe, mas não tem paciência para me ensinar!" Ele riu sobriamente.  
Nessa hora, Edward trincou os dentes, em uma expressão estranha que logo se suavizou.  
"Acho melhor vestirmos e irmos embora, logo seu pai deve chegar..." Disse ele formalmente, olhando bravo para Emmett.  
"Se quiserem ir, mas meu pai viajou, ficará fora por três dias... mas também podem ficar e eu posso cozinhar algo para vocês jantarem!" Eu disse corando. Não queria que fossem embora. Eu estava adorando poder ter Edward por perto.  
"Oh, não precisa! Está ficando tarde mesmo e não temos o costume de jantar." Emmett deu uma risadinha e piscou para Edward.  
"É melhor irmos mesmo, Esme pode ficar preocupada." Edward disse com um jeito responsável, lindo.  
"Tudo bem então..." Tentei demonstrar meu desapontamento. "Nos vemos amanhã no colégio então?" Perguntei falsamente desinteressada.  
"Claro, nós estaremos lá." Edward disse sorrindo.  
Fui até a porta os acompanhar até o jardim.  
Emmett me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha quando passou e sorriu travessamente.  
"Tenha uma boa noite Bella." Edward disse indo para o lado do motorista do Volvo.  
"Vocês também..." Suspirei desapontada pela atitude de Edward.  
Os dois entraram no carro e partiram acenando brevemente. O veículo se movia rapidamente e em segundos já estavam longe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Mais uma manhã nublada em Forks, pelo menos a chuva havia dado uma trégua.  
Levantei e fui para o banheiro, a fim de tomar uma ducha para me renovar.  
Tendo acordado cedo, lavei os cabelos e sequei-os até estarem extremamente lisos. Vesti jeans, uma blusa verde musgo de mangas curtas e all star.  
Desci com a mochila nas costas, pensando no que iria comer. Estava estupidamente animada e não gostava do motivo pelo qual isso estava acontecendo.  
Decidi comer apenas uma barrinha de cereal, nem estava com tanta fome assim. Peguei meu casaco e corri para o carro.  
Abri a porta da picape cuidadosamente e joguei minhas coisas no banco do passageiro. Liguei o carro e o motor fez um barulho estrondoso, já estava me acostumando com isso, pois não me assustei. Ou talvez a pressa de reencontrar Edward Cullen tivesse dispersado meus pensamentos.  
Me surpreendi cantarolando músicas velhas que costumava ouvir com minha mãe, à caminho da escola. As florestas de Forks estavam particularmente mais verdes hoje e pareciam me inspirar.

Mal entrei no estacionamento e o brilho do Volvo chamou minha atenção. Ele ofuscava os outros carros, inclusive a minha picape.  
Sorri com a lembrança de ontem, pensara que Edward era um riquinho mimado.  
Estacionei na vaga ao lado do carro reluzente.

Jessica veio me cumprimentar na entrada. Provavelmente atrás de alguma fofoca.  
Eu respondia distraidamente às suas perguntas, percorrendo os olhos por cada canto da escola à procura de Edward.  
"Então é verdade que os garotos novos... os Cullen, foram para sua casa ontem?" Jess perguntou chamando minha atenção.  
"Como sabe?" estava surpresa e ela sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que o fato era verídico.  
"Acho que ouvi alguém comentar...".  
"Hm. Eu estava ensinando biologia para Emmett e... Edward estava supervisionando." Admiti.  
"Eles não parecem ser muitos sociáveis..." sussurrou. Ela se virou para trás, colocando os Cullen no meu campo de visão. Nós suspiramos. Eles estavam conversando, mas Edward parecia disperso. Nosso olhar se encontrou e corei. Ele sorriu e caminhou até onde eu estava.  
"Bom dia, Bella!" disse gentilmente. Senti Jessica me cutucando por trás.  
"Bom dia, Edward! Esta é minha amiga, Jessica." Ela abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto. Edward olhou para ela, apresentou-se e voltou seu olhar para mim.  
"Está gostando da cidade?" perguntei olhando em seus olhos cor de topázio.  
"Bastante. A cidade é adorável e as pessoas são ótimas!" sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e eu sorri de volta.  
"Você se mudou recentemente também, não é?"  
"No início do ano..." suspirei profundamente.  
"Você não gosta de morar em Forks." Ele disse um pouco sério.  
"Está tão óbvio assim?". O sinal tocou e os alunos rumaram para suas aulas. "Vamos Jess!". Olhei para o lado e ela não estava mais lá. Edward sorriu.  
"Eu acompanho você." Nós caminhamos para a minha aula de trigonometria e não podia deixar de sorrir, a companhia de Edward Cullen era algo que me deixava entorpecida.  
Quando estávamos próximos à sala de aula, ouvi alguém me chamar. Edward virou para o lado com uma expressão rígida no rosto.  
"Aí está você Bella...". Emmett apareceu sorrindo. "Nem falei com você hoje!" disse chocado.  
"O dia apenas começou, Emmett. Temos muito tempo pra conversar." Disse sorrindo.  
"Você senta aonde no refeitório?" ele perguntou curioso, pude ver Edward revirar os olhos.  
"Hm, bem no meio, com meus amigos.". Dei de ombros.  
"Será que eles se incomodariam se você se juntasse a nós?" ele fez uma carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e sorri.  
"Acho que não..." disse marota, afinal Edward também estaria lá.  
O professor vinha andando no fim do corredor.  
"É melhor vocês irem para não se atrasarem!" adverti. "Obrigada pela companhia Edward" ele sorriu em resposta e Emmett ficou pensativo.  
"Até mais, Bella!" Emmett falou de repente. "Tenha uma boa aula!"  
Eles saíram andando e eu entrei na sala, Jéssica estava sentada, parecendo aborrecida com algo. Me perguntei se tinha feito algo errado. Sentei-me ao lado dela e abri meu caderno para copiar a matéria, que o professor escrevia, preenchendo todo o quadro. Quando o sinal tocou, fui para minha aula de espanhol. Minha parceira tinha faltado por estar doente. Fiquei respondendo os exercícios e me perdi nos meus devaneios. Mais alguns minutos e estaria no refeitório com os Cullen. Senti algumas borboletas no estômago ao pensar no Edward próximo a mim, com aquele seu sorriso e olhar hipnótico, que me deixava deslumbrada.  
No final da aula, quase corri para chegar mais rápido ao refeitório. Não queria perder mais tempo longe de Edward. Admito que estava ficando obcecada por ele. Chegando lá, pude ver claramente Emmett acenando para mim, Edward estava sorrindo indicando um lugar ao seu lado. Eu estremeci. Comprei uma Coca-Cola e me juntei a eles.  
"Você não vai comer nada Bella?" Edward reprovou meu almoço, empurrando sua bandeja, com uma fatia de pizza, para mim.  
"Não estou com fome Edward." Tentei empurrar a bandeja de volta, mas ele me impediu.  
"Coma, por favor!" eu revirei os olhos e mordisquei a pizza. Ele sorriu satisfeito.  
"Então... Tem planos para hoje, Bella?" Emmett perguntou.  
"Acho que vou terminar meu trabalho de literatura" disse pensando. "E vocês?" perguntei esperançosa.  
"Estávamos pensando em fazer uma trilha na floresta. Mas precisamos de um guia, não queremos nos perder." Emmett piscou para Edward.  
"É, queremos conhecer bem as florestas. Adoramos acampar, sabe." Edward sorriu me deixando tonta.  
"Hum, Bella? Você derrubou seu refrigerante." Eu olhei para a mesa. A Coca estava quase derramando na minha blusa. Edward agiu rápido e me puxou mais para perto dele. Emmett pegou alguns guardanapos e limpou a mesa. Eu sorri envergonhada.  
"O que você diz Bella? Vai nos acompanhar?" Emmett perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
"Se não for nenhum incômodo, é claro. Não queremos que se prejudique na escola por nossa causa." Edward completou.  
"Acho que não tem problema algum. Será divertido!" disse animada para os donos dos sorrisos mais brilhantes do colégio.  
"Também acho!" Emmett sussurrou.  
"Vamos para o laboratório de biologia." Edward se levantou graciosamente. Notei que restavam poucos alunos no refeitório. Estava tão concentrada nos Cullen, que não tinha percebido que o sinal da aula tocara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

Mr. Banner já estava na sala e nos mandou sentar rapidamente em duplas. Eu sentei na primeira cadeira vaga que vi e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Emmett estava ao lado da janela com Mike Newton. Seu sorriso de sempre desaparecera de seu rosto, de repente. Ele me pegou o observando, sorriu e acenou freneticamente me fazendo rir. O professor fez uma carranca e eu virei para frente.  
"Hoje vamos estudar células humanas! Vou entregar duas lâminas para colocarem a amostra, que será um parte do corpo de vocês. Vocês vão apenas observar no microscópio e fazer algumas anotações." Ele passou distribuindo as lâminas e eu olhei temerosa em volta.  
"Está tudo bem?" a voz musical de Edward perguntou e eu olhei para os seus olhos cor de mel.  
"Sim, só espero que ninguém sangre nessa experiência." Estremeci e ele sorriu.  
"Também espero, por você é claro." Eu o olhei indignada e ele puxou um fio de cabelo do topo de minha cabeça.  
"Outch!" murmurei.  
"Já temos um pedaço seu." A perfeição de seu rosto me fez suspirar. Ele realmente existe? Num movimento rápido, coloquei as mãos em seus cabelos acobreados, os senti por um momento, eram macios e sedosos, eu puxei um fio e entreguei para ele.  
"Aqui está o seu pedaço." Disse sorrindo.  
Algum tempo depois a folha de Edward estava cheia de anotações, sua caligrafia era perfeita e elegante. Comecei a fazer meus garranchos e entreguei pra o Mr. Banner. Fiquei esperando a aula acabar, olhando com certa freqüência para o relógio.  
"Está atrasada para algo?" olhei impaciente para Edward, mas como sempre seu rosto angelical suavizou minha expressão.  
"Erm, não. Apenas queria que não tivesse aula de educação física." Admiti. Hoje teria uma partida de basquete, a cada minuto minha sentença de morte se aproximava, minha perna ainda estava roxa por causa da aula passada.  
"É só faltar." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
"Hum...não sei." Acho que não teria coragem de faltar a aula. E se eu fosse pega?  
Edward pareceu notar a confusão de meus pensamentos.  
"Eu vou com você, tenho aula de história agora, mas já sei do conteúdo." Ele disse finalizando o assunto.

O sinal tocou e todos se levantaram carregando os cadernos e canetas. Emmett já estava ao meu lado quando me dirigi à porta.  
"Ei, Bella!" Mike se aproximou, seu olhar passou de Edward para Emmett e ele sorriu inseguro para mim. "Vai ficar no meu time hoje?" Eu sempre ficava na mesma equipe que Mike, já que ele era o único que tinha coragem para me chamar e cobrir minhas jogadas desastrosas. Senti-me culpada.  
"Não vou jogar hoje." Disse simplesmente.  
"Oh! Então até amanhã.' Ele saiu lentamente pelo corredor.  
"Uh, vai fugir da escola Bella?" Emmett disse sorrindo.  
"Não exatamente." Respondi sem-graça.  
"Vamos Bella, temos que ir logo se não quisermos ser pegos." Edward segurou minha mão, senti um frio me percorrendo pela espinha e meu coração começou a bater descompassado. Sua mão era fria, como gelo. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto e eu corei. Emmett pigarreou e eu tentei controlar minhas emoções.  
"Até mais Emmett." Seu rosto se iluminou.  
"É... até mais!" E saiu caminhando desanimadamente pelo corredor.  
"Acho que ele ficou triste, por que não chamou ele também?" Perguntei olhando para cima, para ver o rosto de Edward.  
"Ele precisa revisar os conteúdos, ele não se concentra quando o assunto é escola." Ele disse sem prestar atenção. Queria que a resposta fosse outra, mas isso estava além do meu alcance. Eu era uma garota normal, acompanhada por um ser exuberante, de uma beleza indescritível.

"Hum, o que se faz quando cabula a aula?" Perguntei por baixo do fôlego, tentando acompanhar Edward para fora da escola.  
"O que você tem em mente?" ele se virou, olhando bem em meus olhos.  
"Erm, eu não sei. O que você quiser fazer...".  
"Então vamos dar uma volta pela cidade." Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e me mostrou a chave do Volvo. Olhei para o carro prata reluzente.  
"E a minha picape?" Como voltaria para buscá-la?  
"Eu peço para Alice deixar na sua casa. Onde está a chave?" Eu suspirei e a entreguei para ele, que deixou na ignição da picape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

O interior do Volvo era tão impressionante quanto do lado de fora. O estofamento revestido de couro era incrivelmente confortável. O painel do carro tinha inúmeras funções. Abracei meu corpo para não tocar em nada e acabar quebrando algo.

Edward deu partida e me surpreendi com o motor silencioso. Se não tivesse olhado pela janela pensaria que ainda estávamos parados no estacionamento. Ele ligou o som e começou a tocar a mesma música que eu estava cantando mais cedo.

"Gosta?" Perguntou ansioso.

"Sim, costumava ouvir com minha mãe em Phoenix."

"Por que você veio morar em Forks?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Hum, minha mãe casou-se de novo e eu decidi morar com o Charlie." Ele parecia intrigado com a minha resposta.

"E você não gosta dele?" Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Gosto. Ele é uma boa pessoa, talvez novo demais, mas é responsável e louco pela minha mãe." Respondi sincera.

"Hum. Então ao entendi porque veio..." ele disse, tirando os olhos da estrada.

"Ele é jogador de futebol. Vive viajando, não mantém uma moradia fixa. Renné disse que ficaria comigo em casa e depois passaria um tempo com Philip, mas isso a deixaria infeliz, então decidi vir pra cá." Disse relembrando.

"Hum... E agora você está infeliz." Não foi uma pergunta. Olhei surpresa para ele. Eu estava indo bem em Forks, já estava me acostumando ao tom verde que preenchia todos os lugares. Já tinha feito amizades e Charlie parecia feliz. Mas Edward conseguiu ver a tristeza em meus olhos. "Prometo que as coisas vão melhorar, não gosto de ver você triste." Disse sincero e eu sorri. Senti uma vontade súbita de abraça-lo.

Edward voltou o olhar para a estrada. Meus olhos passaram pelo painel do carro novamente e pararam no velocímetro. Eu fiquei rígida e senti meu coração bater descontroladamente.

"E-Edward!" Falei com um grande esforço.

"O que?" Ele me olhou, parecia preocupado.

"D-Diminua a ve-velocidade! V-você quer nos ma-matar?" gritei histérica.

"Não se preocupe Bella, eu sempre dirijo assim e nunca aconteceu nada." Ele disse tentando me acalmar.

"M-mas você está a 200km/h!" Se eu não tivesse olhado para o velocímetro nunca perceberia. As árvores passavam rápidas pela janela.

"Acalme-se, não vou deixar nada acontecer com você." A setinha do velocímetro se moveu e parou em 150km/h. "Confie em mim Bella, por favor!" Respirei e inspirei algumas vezes, olhando para o rosto calmo de Edward, até ficar sob controle.

"Você é louco?" Disse finalmente. Ele gargalhou e eu relaxei um pouco.

Ficamos calados por um bom tempo, recusava-me a olhar para o velocímetro de novo.

"Diga-me o que está pensando." Edward parecia estranhamente curioso na minha vida sem-graça, mas eu não me importava, queria que ele nunca parasse de falar.

"Acho que aceitar ser sua guia e de Emmett não foi uma boa idéia..." Disse timidamente.

"Por quê?" perguntou surpreso.

"Não sou boa em caminhadas, como você viu, mal consigo me equilibrar em uma superfície plana." A vida não era justa, fato.

"Oh!" ele exclamou compreendendo a situação.

O Volvo parou em frente a minha casa, onde a minha picape vermelha estava estacionada. Levantei a mão para abrir a porta, mas Edward a puxou. Olhei para seus olhos e as borboletas no meu estômago ficaram bem agitadas. Ao menor toque de sua pele extremamente gélida à minha, provocava reações estranhas no meu corpo. Ele acariciou minha mão por um instante que eu queria que durasse para sempre.

"Eu ajudo você na caminhada, Bella. Por favor!" Ele implorou, ou alguma parte do meu cérebro queria que fosse assim.

"Está bem." Suspirei. Edward deu o meu sorriso preferido. Saí lentamente do carro para prolongar o momento e acenei para ele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

Fui para cozinha preparar um lanche, minha barriga reclamava com roncos, não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome. Preparei um misto-quente e o comi rapidamente. Lavei a louça que estava amontoada na pia e corri para o meu quarto.

Decididamente eu precisava de roupas novas, meu armário estava sem variedade. Após jogar todas as minhas roupas na cama e vestir várias, acabei optando por uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa branca, com um pequeno decote em V na frente. Calcei minhas botas de caminhada e ficaria grata se elas fossem úteis. Escovei meus dentes e desci para a sala.

Sentei no sofá velho do Charlie e liguei a TV, não estava passando nada interessante. Eu estava ansiosa, olhei pela janela algumas vezes, mas nada dos Cullen. Escutei um barulho alto vindo lá de fora e fui espiar. Logo após uma buzina. Abri a porta e vi Edward e Emmett encostados num grande Jipe vermelho. Ambos sorriam estonteantes.

"Uau!" Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

"Gostou do meu carro Bella?" Emmett disse dando uns tapinhas no capô. Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. "Sabia que você ia gostar!" Disse com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Edward se aproximou e me guiou até a porta do carro. Sem o menor esforço ele me ajudou a entrar e colocar as dezenas de cinto que ali haviam.

"Isso é necessário?" Apontei para os cintos.

"Claro! Obviamente você não corre nenhum perigo estando com nós, mas é melhor sermos cuidadosos." Ele disse sério, mas depois um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

"Você dirige Edward?" Emmett perguntou, seus olhos estavam tão vividos.

"Tanto faz..." Edward se afastou um pouco em direção ao banco do motorista.

"Espera!" Exclamei preocupada.

"O que foi Bella?" Perguntaram juntos.

"Você é um perigo ao volante, corre mais que os pilotos de formula 1!" Disse relembrando o incidente logo cedo. "Você não pode dirigir Emmett?" Fiz um biquinho e eles sorriram.

"Você não vai notar tanta diferença entre mim e Edward." Emmett disse dando partida no carro enquanto Edward sentava confortavelmente ao meu lado.

"Vamos ver!" disse sorrindo.

Emmett engatou a 1ª e saiu desenfreado rumo a floresta. Ele dirigia ainda mais rápido que Edward.

"Emmett! Você q-quer m-me mataaar?" Eu gritei desesperada, as palavras mal saiam da minha boca. Senti as mãos gélidas de Edward apertarem meu braço.

"Fique calma, Bella!" Ele falou carinhosamente, mas de um modo que me passou segurança. Emmett pareceu diminuir um pouco.

"Você não gosta de velocidade, Bella?" Perguntou surpreso.

"A-doro!" Respondi sarcasticamente. Ele sorriu e olhou para Edward, que ainda segurava meu braço, a expressão em seu rosto mudou e Edward se afastou de mim. Fingi que não notei nada.

"Você quer falar algo, Bella?" Ele perguntou sem olhar para mim. Esse simples ato me deixou chateada.

"Claro que não, vocês estão tão falantes, me contento em ficar ouvindo!" soltei de uma vez. Emmett desacelerou mais e Edward finalmente olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam confusos e estranhamente mais escuros.

"Desculpe-me por isso, estamos apenas preocupados com algumas coisas." Ele disse com sinceridade.

"hum, se quiser me contar... quem sabe posso ajudar." Falei tentando manter a voz clara.

"Creio que ninguém possa nos ajudar..." Edward disse parecendo triste.

"Sabe, somos amigos, você pode me contar as coisas." Tentei reconfortá-lo.

"Obrigado Bella!" Eu o abracei meio sem jeito. Emmett virou-se sorrindo pra mim, erguendo o rosto e eu beijei sua covinha.

"Acho que chegamos!" Ele disse estacionando próximo à floresta. Após vários "cliques" estava livre dos cintos.

"por aqui, Bella." Edward disse me ajudando mais uma vez. Eu ajeitei a mochila nas costas. Dei alguns passos e parei em frente à uma trilha.

"É este o caminho!" apontei e observei os Cullen se aproximarem.

"Uh, legal, vamos lá!" Emmett foi na frente, Edward hesitou um pouco e segurou minha mão.

"Por precaução" disse sorrindo. Por um momento eu fiquei totalmente desumbrada, meu corpo estremeceu, alguém poderia perguntar meu nome que eu não saberia responder. Senti minhas bochechas avermelharem e dei um sorriso tímido. Emmett estava mais adiante explorando a floresta. Eu tinha um grande carinho por ele, mas nada comparando ao que sentia por Edward, não havia sentido algo assim por alguém antes.

Seguimos floresta a dentro sem grandes problemas sempre que eu tropeçava e estava prestes a me estatelar no chão, Edward ou Emmett me seguravam. O mais curioso disso era que eles faziam isso com um braço apenas e sem aparentar fazer o mínimo erforço com isso.

Após uma caminhada relativamente longa, chegamos a uma clareira, que ironicamente não tinha nada de clara, como o mal tempo constante de Forks, estava nublado, porém, lá se encontrava muita paz, com os pássaros cantando e os barulhos comuns de floresta. Exausta, me sentei encostada em uma árvore, abocanhando uma maçã que havia levado comigo.

Emmett sentou-se ao meu lado, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Você cheira tão bem..." Ele comentou como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

"Er... obrigada... eu acho." Disse corando violentamente.

Edward tomou uma posição rígida, se curvando, numa espécie de ataque protetor, deixando-me um tanto quanto confusa.

"Relaxa, Edward. Tudo está sob controle, não vai acontecer nada." Emmett dizia baixo, em um tom tranquilizador.

"Então comporte-se." Edward disse de forma dura.

"Er... Eu ainda estou aqui, alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Me impus.

"Edward é muito preocupado. Acha que eu possa fazer algo, só porque sou mais atirado que ele!" Emmett disse divertido, mostrando seus dentes brilhantes.

"Emmett, já chega!" Edward praticamente gritou colocando-se em pé.

Percebi que o clima estava pesando e então preferi ficar calada.

"Vamos embora!" Edward disse começando a andar.

"Mal chegamos!" Emmett reclamou.

"Tudo bem, você fica! Eu e a Bella vamos!" Edward disse, sorrindo sarcástico, dando uma piscadinha. "Vamos Bella?" falou me estendendo a mão.

Sem dizer nada, peguei sua mão e fui. Um arrepio começou a subir em meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer levemente. Edward exitou e soltou minha mão, andando um pouco a frente.

Logo após alguns minutos de caminhada, Emmett surgiu andando, aparentemente normal, sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora de lugar. Me virei pra olhá-lo e acabei tropeçando em um galho solto, que estava caído no chão.

"Outch! Droga, acho que torci meu pé!" disse me segurando para não gritar de dor, fazendo-me de forte.

Em um segundo, Edward já estava perto de mim, segurando-me em seus braços. Começou s mexer em meu pé, a dor era insuportável.

"Quando faz assim, dói?" Edward perguntou olhando para mim.

Por um momento esqueci-me de como respirar e fiquei absorta nele, com os olhos fixados em seu rosto. Logo ele me balançava suavemente, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. "Bella, Bella? Você está bem?" Ele perguntava desesperando-se.

"E se ela estiver em choque?" Ouvi a voz preocupada de Emmett, que agora também estava agachado perto de mim.

"Eu e-estou b-bem... só está d-doendo d-demaaais!" Consegui botar pra fora.

"Temos que levá-la para Carlisle!" Edward dizia já me pegando em seus braços.

Sua pele me fez tremer novamente. A dor era tanta que fui perdendo os sentido. Sentia o vento forte em meu rosto, mas não sentia os movimentos de Edward. Quando voltei a realidade, já estava no Jeep, Edward me segurando e Emmett no volante, em sua direção alucinada. Olhei para a janela e vi que estávamos na porta do hospital. Edward me carregou até um leito na enfermaria, enquanto Emmett procurava pelo pais deles.

Edward mandou a enfermeira tirar uma radiografia do meu tornozelo e foi para fora, atrás de Emmett.

A enfermeira me levou, em uma cadeira de rodas, até a sala de radiografia e em minutos já estava novamente estirada no leito. Estava distraída, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido mais cedo na floresta, quando notei um homem realmente lindo, pálido, de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados, como os de Edward e Emmett, parecia um anjo. Ele me encarava simpático.

"Olá, sou o Dr. Cullen, pai de Edward e Emmett, mas pode me chamar de Carlisle." O homem falou em um tom suave, sorrindo para mim.

"Eles me disseram que você tropeçou e caiu na floresta e por sua radiografia vi que foi uma torção bem séria. Teremos que deixar seu tornozelo enfaixado por, no mínimo, um mês." Carlisle disse receoso.

"Oh! Um mês? É muito tempo!" falei desapontada. "Pelo menos me livro das aulas de educação física..." Eles riram do meu comentário. "O que? Não se deve ver sempre o lado positivo das coisas?" perguntei desconfiada.

"Claro, claro. Olha, você nem se cortou nem nada." Emmett disse divertido e Edward o reprovou com o olhar.

"Nem diga isso. Não posso sentir cheiro de sangue." Admiti envergonhada.

"Interessante..." Edward disse com um sorriso de desdém.

Carlisle enfaixou meu pé com uma faixa cor de rosa, a pedido de Emmett, para dar mais cor.

"Já está liberada para ir para casa, Bella. Se sentir dor pode tomar Tylenol e se piorar não hesite em me ligar." Carlisle disse, sempre sorridente e simpático, algo que iluminava o dia de qualquer paciente.

"Obrigada Dr... Carlisle. Prazer em conhecê-lo! Você é muito simpático." Não consegui chamar alguém tão novo por senhor.

"Imagine! Você é muito querida, falam muito bem de você!" Ele disse rindo. Edward endureceu sua expressão, enquanto Emmett apenas se divertia.

"Vamos então? Vou te deixar em casa." Edward disse, já me pegando no colo.

"Ei! Ei! Eu posso andar sozinha, sabia?" Eu disse irritada, dando tapas no braço dele, inutilmente.

"Haha. Melhor prevenir mais acidentes por hoje!" Ele disse com seu sorriso torto, caloroso, piscando para mim.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Emmett já não achava tanta graça assim dos fatos.

"Bom, tchau Carlisle, muito obrigada por tudo." Eu disse sorrindo para aquele anjo.

"Tchau, Bella. Volte para vermos seu tornozelo depois! E cuide-se, não queremos mais acidentes!" Carlisle disse sorridente, passando a mão em minha perna enfaixada.

Seguimos para o bendito Jeep, mas quem ia dirigir agora era Edward. Emmett me aconchegou em seus braços e rapidamente já estávamos na porta de minha casa.

Emmett me pegou no colo e Edward abriu as portas para nós. Emmett me colocou no sofá, com o pé apoiado em um puff, me cobrindo com a manta, que ficava pendurada no braço do sofá.

"Está entregue e segura, Bella. Agora devemos ir, pois seu pai deve chegar logo." Edward disse, já se dirigindo para porta.

"Oh! Se vocês quiserem ficar..." Eu disse tentando disfarçar o desapontamento em minha voz.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, de qualquer forma, precisamos ir para casa." Edward disse em um tom sério.

"Tchau, Bella. Melhore logo!" Emmett disse sorrindo, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

"Tchau, Bella. Mantenha-se segura." Edward gritou, já abrindo a porta e saindo.

Fiquei algum tempo sentada e depois decidi tomar um banho. Um,a tarefa perigosa sendo feita apenas com um pé. Me segurei no box, mas me desequilibrei e quase molhei o bendito pé enfaixado com a bendita faixa cor de rosa.

Após essa tarefa suicida, resolvi ir comer algo para poder me deitar, a dor começava a incomodar novamente.

"Bella! O que aconteceu com você?" Charlie gritou chocado, me assustando. Tropecei na escada e quase saí rolando, pronta para torcer o outro pé.

"Calma, pai. Não precisa me matar do coração!" Eu disse já mau humorada.

Fui para a cozinha com meu passo de tartaruga com Charlie em meu calcanhares.

"Desculpa, desculpa! Mas o que houve?" Charlie perguntou preocupado.

"Fomos fazer uma trilha na floresta e acabei tropeçando em um galho e torcendo o pé." Fiz um breve resumo do estranho dia para Charlie.

"Fomos?" Quem estava com você?" Charlie perguntou desconfiado.

"Sim. Eu e os Cullen." Menti parcialmente.

"Ah, aquela família nova, que se mudou para cá, né?" Charlie se interessou.

"Sim, eles mesmos." Eu disse encurtando o papo. Havia acabado de fazer meu sanduíche e estava colocando leite no copo.

"Uma boa família, uma grande conquista para a cidade um médico como Carlisle." Charlie comentou simpático.

Me impressionei em como ele estava bem informado sobre os Cullen, mas nem devia. "Em uma cidade desse tamanho é bem óbvio que todos comentassem sobre a vida alheia." Pensei com raiva.

"São mesmo, conheci Dr. Cullen hoje. Foi ele quem cuidou do meu pé... Pai, vou comer lá em cima. Estou muito cansada e com um pouco de dor." Eu disse já pegando o prato e o copo.

"Oh, tudo bem, querida. Me chame se precisar de algo." Charlie disse, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

"Okay, pai. Boa noite." Saí cambaleando para as escadas.

Logo após comer, fui ao banheiro, escovei meus dentes e tomei um Tylenol para conseguir dormir. Me deitei e re-pensei tudo que havia acontecido comigo aquela tarde. Estava curiosa para ir ao colégio.

**/n.a.: **Já estou digitando o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem desse e desculpe-nos pela demora, o colégio está nos ocupando bastante. Quero reviews hahaha Beijos


End file.
